Much research has been effected on this type of burner.
First of all, there are ceramic plate burners used notably to heat large, open volumes such as hangars or halls of large dimensions. These burners generally function with free air and are not destined to be used in pressurized areas. Also, there are ceramic plate burners which are able to be used in combustion chambers of industrial gas burners. In this case, the air admitted into the burner is totally used for combustion and mixed, for that purpose, with a combustible gas which involves certain disadvantages. In particular, the pressure increase which appears after ignition has a tendency to provoke the reduction of the flow of air and to make the flame oscillate on the plate which translates into a well-known instability which provokes perturbations of the burner function. Furthermore, this phenomenon involves the appearance of noises after ignition which develop in the pressurized combustion chamber and often continue permanently.
There is also another category of burners using forced air and premixing with an air bypass consisting of a hanging grill of flames. This technique allows for a relatively silent and stable combustion. However, this type of burner is relatively bulky and is not adapted for use in small combustion chambers in cooperation with high load loss exchangers. In effect, if the ceramic plate resists a high temperature and allows combustion with a very suppressed flame, such a function is not expected in a grilled burner without involving on one hand the deterioration of the grilles, and, on the other hand the returning of the flame into the burner.